Sakura's Caotic Sleepover
by MythologyFreak
Summary: Tip from Sakura: Never create a sleepover at last minute, and especially don't let Ino convince you to invite the guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The invitations!

Sakura's POV

I sighed, if I had known that everyone had to day off today, I would've planned something fun for us to do! Now it's too late…

Or maybe not! Let's see…Carry the one, add the 5. Yes!

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I had all my closet friends on speed dial so I just punched the number "1" and got through to Ino.

Ino's POV

Finally, peace and quite!

Ring! Ring!

It just had to ring…

AARG! were did I put that phone?! I should really pay more attention…The phone rang a few more times before I finally found it. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ino? Hi, I was just wondering if you're free today..."

"Yeah, I am? Why?"

"You would've know if hadn't just interrupted me Ino-pig."

"Just hurry up and tell me Billboard Brow!"

"So anyways, wanna have a sleepover?"

"OhMiGod! That's the best idea you've had in your life Sakura!"

"Thanks, Oh, and can you 4-1-1 Hinata and TenTen for me?"

"Sure! But on more thing…"

"What?"

"Can we invite the guys?"

"Why?"

"Cuz it'll be more fun that way!"

"You just want to see Shikamaru don't you!"

"Do Not!"

"Do too!"

"BillBoard brow!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Well, you know what? I'm going to call TenTen now!"

"Well you might want to hurry, the party starts at 5:00!"

"Holy Crap! It's already 3:30!"

"TTLY Sakura!"

"Bye Ino!"

I shut the phone and started running around the house in a blind panic. Blame me, but when you're a girl and you get a last minute invitation to a sleepover that in less than 2 hours, you'll start to panic too. Oh wait, I still need to call TenTen and Hinata!

I slapped myself for being such a retard and punched in the Hyuuga's phone number.

TenTen's POV

"Neji! Hurry up! Your hair doesn't have to be perfect! We're just training!"

I rolled my eyes, him and his hair. Look at me! I'm a girl and I don't worry about stuff like that!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What is that noise?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

God that's annoying! Hey, I think it's the phone! I scrambled to the nearest receiver.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"TenTen?"

"Ino?"

"What are you doing at the Hyuuga residence?"

"I was waiting for Neji to finish grooming his hair so we can actually start training."

"Neji grooms his hair?" she asked.

"He takes at least 30 minutes in the bathroom making his hair perfect."

"…"

"Hello? Ino?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah, well Sakura's having a sleepover at her house at 5:00 and you and Hinata are invited. Plus so are the boys!!!"

"I dunno….I would have to cancel our training session…"

"Oh come on TenTen! Just once! You deserve a break!"

"Alright, fine."

"Yay! Can you tell Hinata and Neji for me?

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, well, bye!"

"Bye Ino."

I threw down the phone and ran to the bathroom that was STILL occupied by the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Neji! I'm really sorry, but Ino's having a sleepover and we're going to have to cancel our training session."

The door flew open.

Oh, now he comes out…

"Hn."

"Does that mean you don't care?" I asked a little nervously.

"As long as I'm invited."

"Yeah, both you and Hinata are. Speaking of which, I got to go tell her. Sleepovers' at 5!"

And with that I ran down the hall and took a few turns before reaching the Hyuuga heiress's room. I knocked softly on the door.

There were footsteps and the door swung open.

"Y-y-yes T-TenTen-chan? D-did y-y-you n-need s-something?"

"Just wanted to tell you that Ino's having a sleepover and you and all the boys are invited. Sakura and Ino are coming too."

"I-i-I'll b-be t-there!"

"Okay! I've got to go home and pack! See Ya!"

"B-bye!"

I grabbed my weapons and shot out the door.

Hinata's POV

I-I've never been at a sleepover before! I wonder what it's like…

(Author: sorry it was so short!)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The lines without the quotation marks are the stuff the character is thinking, just so you don't get confused, sorry I didn't include that in the 1st chapter!

Chapter 2 – Oh No! I don't have anything planned!

Sakura's POV

Oh No! I've got less than 2 hours to organize this entire sleepover, and my house is a mess! I know! I'll call Sasuke and ask if we can hold the sleepover there!

I grabbed the house phone off the table and dialed his number. Within a few rings, Sasuke picked up.

"Hello?" a deep monotone voice answered. (This takes part in Shippuuden)

"Hi Sasuke, this is Sakura."

"…Hn…" (little did Sakura know that Sasuke was blushing on the other end!)

"Sasuke! Be a little nicer!"

"What do you want?"

"Um…*sweatdrop* Well…"

"Well?" Sasuke asked, now a little annoyed.

"I'm having a sleepover over today but my house is a total mess and there's not enough time to clean up so I'm wondering if it could take place at your house. You're invited by the way."

"You should already know my answer Sakura."

"PLEASE!!!! Come on Sasuke! Just this once!"

There was a long silence.

"Hn…fine, just don't trash the place."

Omg! Sasuke actually said yes! Wait till I tell Ino!

"Thanks a million Sasuke! I'll be over in ½ an hour! Bye!"

"Hn."

(Still Sakura's POV)

Phew! I got that over, now I'll just have to tell everyone that it's not going to be at my house. And I still have all that planning to do! I'll never have enough time!

I'll just have to swallow my pride and ask Ino and the other for help, just this once.

(Inner Sakura) There's no way I'm going to ever do this again! Cha!

(Back to normal now)

I sighed for the 2nd time today, and this time, I dialed Ino's phone number into the phone. The phone rang forever but Ino finally picked up.

"Yamanaka Residence."

"Ino, it's me, Sakura."

"Oh hey! Listen, I've already got this entire thing planned out, I was just about to call you."

Hallelujah, I'm saved. I did a shaky laugh into the phone.

"I can't thank you enough Ino, I called for that reason, I had nothing planned out and since you've planned a million parties, I thought maybe you'd know what to do."

"You can thank me later, but right now, we've got to get everything set up! I'll meet you at your house!"

"Oh yeah, Ino! The party's at the Uchiha Mansion."

"OMG HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET SASUKE TO AGREE TO THAT?!?!?!?"

"I have my ways… "

"Wait! Sakura, do you want me to tell everyone that the sleepovers' gonna be at Sasukes'?"

"Yeah, that'll be great!" I said, just realizing. "Now hurry up! Party's starting!"

Speaking of which, I've got to get there myself.

"Got to go Ino-Pig!

"Be there in a flash BillBoard Brow!"

I hung up. Problem solved, there, that wasn't so hard!

Now, I've got to hurry to Sasuke's house!

I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and ran out the door.

-At Sasuke's house-(Sasuke's POV)

I hear a knock on the door. Must be Sakura. I heaved myself off the coach and went to answer the door. And indeed it was, Sakura. And Ino too. Wow, the sleepover is going to be at my house, I must be crazy to have agreed.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura squealed "Can you give me a hand with these bags?"

"Hn." I reached and grabbed as many bags as I could carry. Which still wasn't all of them.

Ino was on the phone, for some reason or another. So Sakura and I started to unpack all the stuff.

"Don't ask, It was all Ino's idea." Sakura said a little dully.

"Hn…I wasn't going to."

It took a while, but Ino finally ran out of contacts to call, so she started to help us organize everything.

Finally, we finished setting everything up and our first guest or actually "guests" arrived.


End file.
